Flame, Darkness, and Poison, a fairy tail fanfic
by CH51
Summary: What if when Ultear cast last ages, she had accidently absorbed a dragon's soul and then used it to send information of future events into the past. Changing history... forever. (Alternate history story) Pairing is undecided for now. POV of Natsu and Ultear. M rated for things in later chapters
1. Prolouge

**Summary: What if when Ultear cast last ages, she had accidently absorbed a dragon's soul and then used it to send information of future events into the past. Changing history... forever. (Alternate history story) Pairing is undecided for now. POV of Natsu and Ultear.**

 **Possible pairing options (For Natsu):**

 **: 0**

 **Cobra : 0**

 **: 0**

 **: 0 [I'll only do this if you guys really want]**

 **: 0 [Since Cobra is a female]**

 **[Suggestions]**

 **NO YAOI SHIPS**

"Natsu" - **Human Speech**

'Natsu' - **Human Thoughts**

" **Natsu"** \- **Monster/Dragon Speech**

' **Natsu'** \- **Monster/Dragon Thoughts**

" **FIRE DRAGONS ROAR"** \- **Spell**

 **Flame, Darkness, and Poison: Chapter 1: A history changed**

X791

Crocus

 **ULTEAR POV**

Ultear coughed blood as she fell to her knees. She had to do this no matter the cost.

Only four hours previous Fairy Tail was just about to start celebrating its victory when it began. The beer was being handed out and a classic Fairy Tail brawl was starting up. Crime Sorciere watched from afar as a massive roar rang out over the city, coating it in noise like an bed cover. **(A/N: And probably making all the dragon slayers ears bleed)**.But there was nothing cuddly o warm about this noise, no. This noise sent shivers down your spines and back up again.

Some people rushed outside in a mass panic while others just assumed it was the dragon slayers having a bit of fun. They would die first.

The people who did run outside either screamed fainted or just stared at the huge form of the large scaly creature which blocked the view of the other dragons behind it.

It could have been different if the king or his daughter **(A/N Who were both killed by Future Rouge)** had warned people of the expected attack but she was too late.

Now Ultear knelt in front of a still clicking clock face. It was one of the few buildings to survive but not much longer would it stand if she didn't do this. The raven haired maiden raised her hands preparing to throw her life away for the good of every brave soul who had fallen today. She slammed her hands down onto the burnt ground her magic power starting to rise. Blue energy rolled around her in a tornado rocks and ash being swept up.

" **LAST AEGIS"** she screamed at the top of her lungs as blue energy seeped out of her body. Pain screamed through her system as she raised her head to look towards the sky. But her eyes widened in absolute fright as a massive on fire form came crashing towards, it was a dragon! Its giant body came crashing downwards, but she couldn't run ,her body wouldn't let her. 'NO' she mentally screamed 'If it hit her sacrifice would be in vain!'. As tears hit the floor before being immediately swept up towards the dragon a massive power surge flowed around Ultear. The time mage screamed as a voice swallowed her mind **"Use this life force and save everyone, please"** it yelled to her as the entire city smashed to pieces under the weight of magical pressure.

A bright blue light took in everything and time itself flowed back.

X772

Somewhere

Her eyes opened into a white space her mind as white as her surroundings. She looked down at herself seeing an armor-clad man standing above her.

The armor was fully black and had a sense of power seeping off it. **"Hello, child"** a gravely voice came out of the armor "He…ll..o" she replied shakily.

" **You have earned the right to call yourself my disciple young one,"** it said to her slowly.

"Disci..ple?"she replied in a slightly more confident voice

" **Yes,"** It said **"But for now live your life, like you should have"** and with that Ultears now young body has whisked away into the white.

Somewhere in the forests of Sin **(A/N Actual place in the Fairy Tail universe look it up)**

 **NATSU POV**

The young pink haired boys eyes opened to the sight of red scales. This was normal for everyday Natsu woke up but today, he was screaming. Igneel jolted awake at the sound of Natsu's loud voice **"What the hell Natsu!"**

"What do you mean you big flying gecko?!" Natsu shouted back

" **You were screaming!"** Igneel shouted back **(A/N Which shook the mountain)**. Only to realize… Natsu somehow had gone back to sleep!

Igneel sighed **'This kid is sometimes weird. Maybe I should think about teaching him to be more human'** the great fire dragon king thought **'Maybe I should make him make some friends?'** Igneel was about to drift off to sleep when he heard a distant cry for help. He raised his head and put Natsu on his back. Whoever it was needed his help, he just couldn't let anyone else suffer through pain like Natsu.

 **You may be wondering why the dragons aren't training their slayers in the past? Well, it's just more convenient not to and if I can I'll put in an explanation.**

 **Next chapter will be about how Igneel found Natsu before he died the and was revised as E.N.D**

 **Sorry if it's short it's my first chapter of all time. Thanks for reading and vote on the ship below.**

 **\- Page Dark**


	2. A reunion and a childhood

**Hello and welcome back to chapter 2 of my story. Sorry for not uploading I was on a school trip to Belgium** **. This chapter will focus on Ultear reuniting with Ur and Natsu spending time with Igneel. Btw because Ur died by Deliora's hand not soon after the time we jumped back to her info on the future is limited.**

 **Pairing options:**

 **Ur - 0 votes**

 **Ultear - 1 votes**

 **Levy - 0 votes**

 **Fem Cobra - 0 votes**

 **Ur & Ultear - 2 votes**

 **NO YAOI SHIPS**

"Natsu" - **Human Speech**

'Natsu' - **Human Thoughts**

" **Natsu"** \- **Monster/Dragon Speech**

' **Natsu'** \- **Monster/Dragon Thoughts**

" **FIRE DRAGONS ROAR"** \- **Spell**

 **Flame, Darkness, and Poison: Chapter 2: A Reunion and a Childhood**

X772

Bureau of Magical Development

 **ULTEAR POV**

My eyes opened to my cold, dark cell inside this twisted building. I recognized it easily, I had been here for a while now even if it weirdly felt like I hadn't been here for months. Sleep tried to take my mind again and I submitted but just as I did I was thrown from it by the building's core shaking.

'An earthquake?!' I thought but it certainly didn't feel like one, no this felt like an ATTACK! Who could possibly be attacking a well-guarded council building like this?

My body was huddled in a ball trying to block out the noise and fear as the attack drew closer.

I started to shake in a new wave of fear as I realized this was not a dark guild or a group, but one magical presence! Cold started to seep into my bones as the magic stopped right outside my cell door. What could I do? There was no way to escape, no way to get out and run back to her mother.

At the moment my fear hit a breaking point the door was flung open to reveal... 'Mum?!'

I just stared at my mother in shock as she rushed forward and brought me into a warm embrace. The cold ,icy presence turned into loving, comforting one. Mind racing I just started into my mother's tear filled eyes. All I could say was "Mu..m?" with a look a shock and slight relief.

"Yes Ultear, my baby girl it's me" she replied with a happy smile.

But before we could finish our happy reunion a dark cold chuckle came from my cell door. Standing there was a man I hoped would just be ripped out of my life above anything else.

My mother's head spined around as I screamed in a terrified voice "ZERO!".

"HAHAHA Looks like the little brat's mother has come to save her little baby" he screeched in a voice which could terrify a deadly monster. "I advise Ur you leave now before you and her both di-".

He wasn't able to continue as his body was thrown out into the hallway and into a wall, cracking it. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT" Ur screamed at the now ,in my mother's eyes, dead man. All he did was laugh menacingly as he launched forward at inhuman speeds, punching my mother. Ur was thrown through a wall as all I could do was scream out her name. Zero jumped into the hole after her to see her standing there unscathed looking at Zero with her death look.

I tried to run after her but Ur shouted: "NO Ultear say there or I could hurt look". A laugh rang out through the hall Ur and Zero was in as he said: "Like you would have a chance to even attack". Magic flared as they raced forward. **"ICE MAKE: ROSE GARDEN"** started their barrage of attacks . Ice and darkness smashed the room to pieces as all I could do was watch.

My mother seemed to be losing until she got in a new attack I hadn't ever seen before. **"ICE MAKE: SPIKED FOREST!"** with that Zero was hit with hundreds of spiky trees filled with hatred for this man. Zero was impaled several hundred times before finally, he fell through a hole he created.

That man was finally gone… forever.

X772

Somewhere in the forests of Sin

 **NATSU'S POV**

I opened my eyes to see my dad's red scaly body looming over me protectively. He always slept like this as if shielding me from some type of force. But that didn't matter right now because dad wasn't up which meant no breakfast! "IGNEEL wakes up I'm hungry you stupid gecko" I shouted at my adoptive father however Igneel didn't budge, so I ran up to his ear and… shot fire into it. Of course Igneel wouldn't be hurt, however, I knew Igneel was very ticklish here.

So as I closed my mouth to stop the flames Igneel shot up hitting his head on the ceiling of our cave **"HAHAHAHA"** my Dad laughed and then yelled at his highest volume **"NATSU YOU DAMN BRAT"**. I almost fell over with laughter until a large red scaly tail whipped me on the head. CRASH! My body slammed into a wall cracking it "Dammit Igneel that hurt" I said with a pout.

" **It is your fault son"** Igneel scolded **"Now wait here while I get food and when I get back I can teach you a new technique".** At the mention of those two things I instantly perked up. I watched as Igneel bounded into the air, bubbling with excitement. 'Screw later I'm gonna start training now' I thought as I ran down our little mountain to a wide (and burnt) plain down below.

 **IGNEEL'S POV**

As I floated through the air in search of a large meal my minds was of other things. It had been 2 weeks since Natsu's first night-time incident and they had happened every night since. They all went the same way, he would wake up screaming, wake me up, shout at me and finally fall back asleep. But what worried me the most was that Natsu never spoke about them to him and never seemed to remember them at all. I didn't know exactly what they were but I had a guess. Recently he had gotten what seemed like a look into the future and he saw some pretty gruesome things if Natsu was seeing those too it would make sense that he was screaming every night. Suffice to say I was worried for Natsu's road ahead and wondered if my son was smart enough to take caution with his future.

My mind had been made up, I would buy Natsu books and force him to read if I had too. I would go to Grandine tomorrow to see if she could help but until then I had to find food. I was starving.

 **NATSU'S POV**

I fell on my back, exhausted. For the past twenty minutes or so I had shot every spell I had at the surrounding area, which was now a burning mess. Trees lay scattered, burnt like most of the ground around me. **"Well you didn't burn everything down while I was gone, that's nice"** a voice boomed overhead. It was my dad. "IGNEEL" I shouted at him "Did you bring food," I asked in labored breaths. His response was to drop a fish the size of a house right next to me. "YAY, " I cheered "A sea dragon!".

" **No Natsu, that's a fish,"** Igneel told me.

"What a fish?" I asked

" **That thing Natsu"** Igneel answered tiredly

"Cool are they all like this?" I said to my father as he began to cook it

" **No Natsu there are many different types of fish and you can learn about them in some of the books I'm going to bring you,"** Igneel told me as he finished cooking the sea animal. I almost immediately jumped into and started stuffing my face.

I stopped for a second and looked at Igneel "What our books?" I asked.

" **They are things written by people to teach you things"** Igneel answered

"Okay," I told Igneel and was about to start stuffing myself again when I said, "Igneel what does written mean?" You could hear the laughing on the other side of the forest.

 **Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be Ultear making friends with Gray and Lyon and Natsu being taught more and made stronger.**

 **Plz review**

 **Page Dark**


	3. The Happy and The Powerful

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of my story. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer (around 2,000 words). If I like that length I'll keep it at that length. Anyway, this chapter will be about Ultear's return home and Natsu being trained harder. Also, thanks to DragneelHarem for suggesting the new pairing.**

 **Pairing options:**

 **Ur - 1 votes**

 **Ultear - 1 votes**

 **Levy - 0 votes**

 **Fem Cobra - 0 votes**

 **Ur & Ultear - 2 votes**

 **All of the Milkovitch Family (Merdey & Ur & Ultear) - 1 votes **

**NO YAOI SHIPS**

"Natsu" - **Human Speech**

'Natsu' - **Human Thoughts**

" **Natsu"** \- **Monster/Dragon Speech**

' **Natsu'** \- **Monster/Dragon Thoughts**

" **FIRE DRAGONS ROAR"** \- **Spell**

 **Flame, Darkness, and Poison: Chapter 3: A homecoming and a stronger Natsu**

X772

On the northern continent

 **Ultear POV**

My eyes slowly creaked open reviling a slightly cracked wooden ceiling. I felt as if I had just awoken from the best sleep I had ever had in my short life, even if I was still a bit groggy from sleep. "Gruuggh" I groaned as I lifted myself from the bed, looking around I realized I was in an old wooden cabin with what looked like snow on the window.

As my head cleared I started to remember what had happened. My mom had assaulted the Bureau to save me from them.

She had to then fight that horrible man but she had won and he had fallen. But then she collapsed and then… I didn't know what happened. She could've been dead!

"UR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My words called out for my mother I held so dearly. Only a second after I screamed the door was flung open almost racking it. Stood there in the frame of the door was my mother, scared as she thought I was in trouble, however as I saw her I began to cry out of sheer joy.

Just seeing her had made my heart lighten and my terror immediately be washed away. She looked completely fine pristine and as fine as she always was. My small arms reached out for her but I was too slow as her own ones were gripping me.

Heart beating incredibly fast I mumbled out "Mu..m?". I felt her embrace tighten around me as her voice reached my ears "Yes sweetie it's me" she stopped for a second to take a breath in but then continued "Your safe now, that man is gone". Ur then pulled back to look at me wiping the tears away with her hand.

Our moment was interrupted when a voice came from the door "Ur?". She turned around to look at the direction the voice came from "Gray?, What are you doing" my mother's voice questioned back. I looked over my mother's shoulder to see an almost naked boy with black hair. "Well, you sorta just ran off while w-"

"Aaaahhh" I screamed "Put some clothes on" I covered my face it bright red. "Why Ur's almost naked too". That's when I looked at my mother who of course was only in her underwear. "MUUUUUM" I shouted at my highest volume.

Outside the cabin **(A/n In the freezing cold)**

I stood there dressed in a loose shirt and baggy pants. The clothes had been given to me by my mother who was talking to that Gray kid and another white haired boy. Cold was all I felt, it wrapped around me like a tight blanket but by any stretch of the word was this blanket warm. In fact, this blanket was incredibly cold. I know my mother was an Ice wizard but still, it seemed impossible for her to not be affected even a tiny bit. I don't know what man could live out here and… wait I didn't even know who my father was! He could be a random person and where even was he? I would have to ask my mother about it lat-.

"So you're Ultear" came a voice from in front of me.

I looked up, interrupted from my thoughts. There, once again almost naked, stood the white haired kid from earlier. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a red line down the middle, dark green trousers **(A/n Yes I'm British)** and to cap it off brown shoes.

"Ye..s?" I replied timidly, still not used to this environment or even really sure who these people were maybe they were adopted, or trainees? They certainly felt like it.

"So you're Ur's daughter?" I nodded at his question "Cool I'm Lyon, one of Ur's apprentices". So that was who they were and as soon as I heard that I opened up a little.

"So what is with the other kid?" I asked pointing to Gray, who was currently getting his ass handed to him by Ur.

"That's Gray, he got taken in by your mother when his and the rest of his family were slain by a demon" I looked at him with a shocked face, the boy who looked so happy at the moment, had his entire family taken away. Just as I was thinking that Gray was thrown right at me by one of my mother's attacks. SMASH, I flew right into the house through the, for some reason, open door.

"Owwww" I groaned as my body crashed into the wooden floor. I raised my head only to see Gray already getting off me.

"What was that?" he asked for no-one in particular, only for me to get up and slap him in the face. Sending him to the floor and knocking him out. This, of course, caused Lyon to burst into a massive amount of laughter and making Ur have to suppress her giggles.

"Opps, I didn't now I was that strong" I said timidly said as Ur looked at me with an evil grin.

"Well if you are then you'll have to train to control" After those words left her mouth I visibly paled.

"Oh no," My mind instantly to something that seemed more like torture than actually training.

X772

Somewhere in the forests of Sin

 **NATSU'S POV**

Igneel had gotten me to sit down on a log near the edge of the clearing. "As I said Natsu today I will teach you a new technique" Igneel boomed, I cheered and was about to start running around but Igneel bonked me on the head.

" **Now Natsu this technique lets you enter a mode where you can train your magic itself"** Igneel boomed as I lay on the ground rubbing my head.

" **In other words, it's a type of meditation"** Igneel continued

"A what?" I groaned. All Igneel did was just sigh, he really needed to go get those books.

" **Natsu just sit on the ground"** Igneel commanded me. So I did, placing myself on the ground I looked up to my father expectedly. Igneel then did the exact same thing except when he sat down the ground slightly shook with the force of the large dragon. **"Okay, Natsu now focus on the things you love the most"** Igneel ordered. My mind immediately transitioned onto food. Cooked boar, Lamb and that weird sea dragon thing flooded into my mind. That's when Igneel spoke, **"Natsu now raises your hands to your forehead and whisper DRAGON TECHNIQUE: SOUL."**

At Igneels command I did and immediately my eyes forced shut. Huge amounts of memories flooded into my mind but were immediately thrown right out again. It was as if my head had been put in a blender and then spat right back out but somehow surviving only to be shoved right back in. As the pain blinded me my magic power span out of control lighting everything on fire but suddenly something broke and lightning also flooded out of my small body.

I collapsed leaving behind a destroyed landscape and an incredibly shocked dragon. However, as I drifted into the swallowing world of dreams I saw one thing, a smiling black haired child.

 **IGNEEL'S POV**

I watched, in thought, as Natsu whispered **"DRAGON TECHNIQUE: SOUL".** But immediately was shocked out of my thoughts as a sizeable amount of magic power rolled off Natsu and the forest started to turn to ash. Before I could react lightning shot of him and part of it struck off me, it was then I felt what this lightning was, LIGHTNING DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC! I was about to try and stop Natsu, now because I was seriously worried, but just as I reached out my red scale claw Natsu collapsed.

This wasn't good because the only way to force someone out of a DRAGON TECHNIQUE was to show them something incredibly shocking. Now with Natsu that could be something as simple as a new monster or food but with that display of magic power I doubted that was the case.

So I picked Natsu up with my claw and was about to carry him back to our place of rest only to realize that it was now a pile of ash.

I sighed blowing some ash into the air then took off into the sky having put Natsu on my back.

' **Maybe he will know what's happening'** I thought as I carried Natsu over hills and rivers.

 **NATSU'S POV**

I awoke to the gentle flapping of wings and the air rushing through my hair. My eyes dotted around to see only the sky and a red scaly mass which I was on. 'Wait red scaly thing?' I thought only to instantly scream "IGNEEL". That, of course, scared the living hell out Igneel almost making him stop flying. " **NATSU** " he shouted at me getting over his initial shock. Igneel was about to yell at Natsu for almost making him drop him when he was cut off by the same pink haired boy laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I shouted out which really annoyed Igneel to the point where he shot off barreling forward.

My laughs were cut off and replaced by screams as scenery flew by underneath us. It must of scared anyone who saw it fly above them or heard Igneel's booming laughs.

"AHAHAHAHAAH" I shouted "Igneel slow down" but he didn't and just kept on flying forward.

He finally slowed when everything started to become a lot bluer **(A/n Yes that is actually the correct word)**.

The air tasted salty but a lot more fresh as if it had been left untouched by human hands. I looked at it from my fathers back only to see it stretch on for miles and miles. The only things I saw that I could recognize were that huge fireball in the sky and the fish, which at the time I thought of as sea dragons.

"Igneel what is this?" I asked pointing at this endless blue.

" **That Natsu is the part of the ocean named the calm sea"** Igneel answered still looking dead ahead **(A/n I'm pretty sure it actually is).**

"Why are we going here, dad?" I asked his big scaly dad "I didn't think I could train underwater"

" **You can't son but we are going to an Island in the ocean named Tenrou"** Igneel answered while sighing.

"Cool is there lots of things to fight?" I asked as something came into view on the horizon.

" **As a matter of fact, there is"** Igneel answers and I cheer **"however"** My dad continues **"we are going there to meet someone"**.

I stop my cheering and ask "Who?" all I get is an "I'll show you when we get there". So I look to the thing on the horizon which is getting closer by the second.

It was a huge craggy island with rocks protruding from all its edges. The island was covered in huge amounts of foliage making it impossible from this distance to see the ground. Rooted in the middle of the island was a ginormous tree.

As we landed I saw what looked like a lot of dead trees and a man sitting in the middle of all of them. I had never seen someone like this before actually, I hadn't really seen many humans before only one a few villagers.

However, this man had something dark around him almost as if he was being cursed.

" **Natsu this is who I wanted you to meet,"** Igneel said nervously **"His name is Zeref"**

 **Thanks for reading. You may be a little confused so just to say Natsu now has his power from the GMG so technically was made stronger even if he can't control it. Thx for all the reviews.**

 **I've decided that the first ship to three votes will win.**

 **Plz review**

 **Page Dark**


	4. UPDATE

**Hello, sorry not a new chapter just an update**

 **Don't worry the story isn't canceled I just kinda had writer's block for a while. The problem was I was making this up as I went along but now I've got a clear idea in my head where the story is going and how it will end.**

 **For your patience, I will upload a chapter tomorrow and then one on Thursday.**

 **If you have any ideas for a one-shot I'd be happy to do it.**

 **Finally, to address GoldenGoon's concern the reason I want to get the pairing sorted out is so the chosen character can play a big part in the story. So to help with that I have gotten rid of the two pairings that got no votes -**

 **All the Milkovitch family**

 **Levy**

 **The former will b turned into a one-shot however I'm not sure about the latter.**

 **(Also just saying even if Natsu isn't paired with Cobra she (I've made her the fem version (A bracket within a bracket within a bracket)) will still play a big part in the story)**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-Page Cylis Dark**


	5. A Family Get Together and Attack On Town

Hello and welcome back sorry for the wait. Just gonna say I kinda screwed up and the All Milkovitch family members ship did get a vote but I removed it anyway because I realized I didn't know how (if it was chosen) I could've put it into the story. I may try with a one-shot later but not today. This chapter will have a bit of info on Cobra and have Natsu meeting Zeref for the first time, what Ultear was doing will be revealed at the end.

 **Pairing options:**

 **Ur - 1 votes**

 **Ultear - 2 votes**

 **Fem Cobra - 1 votes**

 **Ur & Ultear - 2 votes**

 **NO YAOI SHIPS**

"Natsu" - **Human Speech**

'Natsu' - **Human Thoughts**

" **Natsu"** \- **Monster/Dragon Speech**

' **Natsu'** \- **Monster/Dragon Thoughts**

" **FIRE DRAGONS ROAR"** \- **Spell**

 **Flame, Darkness and Poison Chapter 4 A family get together and Attack on Town**

X772

On Tenrou Island

 **Natsu POV**

I stood in front of this man who had just been introduced as Zeref, however, I had not really heard him right so instead I said "Seref?". My father visibly paled as the strange man stood up but instead of getting angry he just chuckled a bit then, after taking a look at me and smiling, he turned to Igneel.

"So Igneel what brings you here, don't tell me that black dragon is after you again?" Zeref asked my father looking kinda sad as he said it.

" **No, after we traveled through time he seems to have stopped bothering us but I actually come here to discuss th-"** Igneel replied obviously agitated at something.

"The rift in time?" Zeref (or was it Seref?) oh so calmly asked

" **THE WHAT?!"** Igneel shouted back shaking the ground around him

"You don't know? It is the thing that's been giving little old Natsu nightmares" Zeref told My dad as he sighed and looked down towards me, only to see me not there.

He looked around panicked until his eyes landed on Zeref and me on top of his head.

"So Igneel," Zeref said seemingly unfazed by me playing with his black hair "Let me tell what will happen to Natsu"

"Me?"I asked causing Zeref to look up a me

"Oh right, I forget" he muttered before raising his hand causing a magic circle to appear. "I'll explain later for now sleep" and with that, my eyes closed causing me to drop into his hands.

 **Erika (Cobra) POV**

My head felt like it had been split open as I awoke from my dream. I smelt something which seemed awfully familiar but I couldn't remember where from but as soon as I got up I knew immediately what it was.

Blood.

All around me was this terrible smell, filling the air. Thick, and causing me to kneel over as it invaded my senses.

Now I remembered what happened.

Four Hours Earlier

Cultists had come to my village to get workers for their tower and had raised the village to do it. My mom had tried to hide me away in a wardrobe but because of it, she got stabbed through the chest.

The only reason I made out was my house had collapsed on the man chasing me, crushing my dad with it. As I ran outside I saw my village in flames people on the ground, not moving.

I saw hooded men grabbing children and killing anyone who tried to stop them.

My legs refused to move stuck in place. It wasn't that they couldn't it was that I couldn't move them. It was as if this was some type of terrible nightmare that I couldn't escape.

I'd know these people for all my life and now in one night, they had all left me. All I could do was stand there and let the tears run down my face.

But something had clicked inside me and instead of focusing on any of that I just started to run. Run anywhere I could go but it seemed the cultists didn't seem to like that idea.

"Hey that little girl is getting away, someone grab her" one of them yelled only for him to get silenced by an axe to the face.

I looked back to see some villagers fighting back. That was my mistake because as I looked at them they got roasted by one of the many mages.

That is when it all hit me like a truck and I lost all my bravery collapsing to the ground. Blacking out when my head hit the cobbles.

Present time 

As my memories hit me I almost collapsed again but forced myself to stay upright if I collapsed now I wouldn't be able to get out of here before the rune knights arrived.

So that's what I did I ran as fast as I could out into the woods that hadn't burned down. I just had to keep moving and not look back.

 **Zeref POV**

"So Igneel do you get it know?"I asked

All he did was sigh **"Yes but I can't believe it"** Igneel said in disbelief.

"Yes but there has to be a reason Natsu got his power from that time but no-one else did," I told Igneel "Come to think of it could be the caster" I mumbled to myself.

Due to his dragon hearing, Igneel heard it clearly **"What do you mean?"** he inquired

"Well he or she could have been thinking that Natsu would be the solution to whatever problem caused them to use the spell" I explained

" **That must mean my son was powerful"** Igneel boomed scaring the crap out of some birds. Zeref only sighed at his antics.

"Yes but that also poses another problem," I said, irritated at this monolithic beasts actions.

" **What could you possibly mean?"**

"Natsu of this era is only a child and hence he would be incompetent at using this power"

" **So how do we fix that?"**

"Well since I don't see any alternative"I sighed "I will have to teach him black magic"

" **Why the hell would you have to do that!?"** Igneel roared at me causing my hair to flutter

"Shut up you dumb Dragon, you'll fucking wake him" I roared back. At that, he paled, see it was not often someone made me angry but whenever they did (Even if they were a dragon) they often ended up dead.

"Now that's sorted," I told him completely calm once again "I will do that because then I can use the black magic in the body to keep the magic from being harmful"

" **Can't you just use the demon inside him to do that?"** Igneel asked a bit cautiously

"That demon is an alive thing meant to kill me so I'm not sure that will work" I replied

Igneel said, now at ease "Fine then that means we must stay here and tha-" Igneel was interrupted by Natsu awakening from his slumber.

"Morning where's breakfast?" He asked

"Natsu" I leaned down and told him "From now on I will be teaching you a new type of magic"

"Yey," Natsu yelled "More stuff to cook things with" I only chuckled "By the way Igneel I know Natsu is a bit lacking in his education I could help" this time with a sadistic grin I turned to Igneel. He only sighed in agreement.

 **Ultear POV**

Torture was the only thing I could use to describe my mother's training. I don't know how Gray and Lyon did it every day because it was exhausting. One thing that came out of it is that we discovered I for some reason could already use ice magic.

It happened when I nearly fell down a hill only for a random spurt of ice to catch me. When I got up I raised my hand only to see it covered in ice magic power.

After that, I was allowed into their matches.

"Ultear" Ur yelled at me.

"Yes, mum?" I asked her

"I asked if you would like to come into town with us," She told me. It seemed I had blanked out.

"Sure," I said to her

So with that, we trudged from our cabin into the nearby town. My mother and Lyon went into a meat shop leaving me and Gray outside. We just sat there talking about random things when we overheard something.

"Did you hear about the recent load of demon attacks?" said a very plump man. At that Gray tensed.

"Yeah, apparently they have been popping up everywhere" replied a tall black man "Even destroying some towns" he continued.

"Ultear" Gray muttered to me "One day I'm going to kill every demon there is" He looked at me fire in his eyes.

Before I could reply Ur came out of the shop with two huge bags under her arms. "Okay let's get home before it gets dark" and with that, she started to march off back to her cabin.

 **So that chapter is done. Sorry if it was maybe a bit uneventful but soon I'm going to skip some time to get the story going. If you want to vote just leave a review and I will be sure to read it**

 **Thanks for reading and tell me if you get the AoT reference**

 **-Page Dark**


End file.
